Nuestro Amor
by Nikitha Chiba
Summary: Una corta historia de amor entre Serena y Darien, con canciones Clasicas espero que les guste
1. Se que volveras

Estaba en el instituto, teníamos un tiempo libre entre clases, las chicas habían salido del salón, mientras que yo Escribía una carta a mi Darien, quien estaba en Estados Unidos hace ya mas de 4 meses, los mas largos que yo he vivido y aun no se como es que he aguantado tanto su ausencia. Mi mano comenzó a escribir lo que mi mente tenía escondido.

**Cuando pienso en ti **

**Me siento triste**

**Sola y sin tu amor **

**Ya nada existe **

**Que difícil es **

**Es tanta soledad**

**Cuando pienso en ti **

**Y tu no estas.**

No puedo escribirle eso, tengo que darles ánimos, aunque por dentro me este muriendo de la pena, puse mi brazo sobre el escritorio y me apoye sobre el, una lagrima se asomaba tímidamente por mis ojos para caer silenciosa sobre lo que escribí –Serena el profesor no vino así que nos vamos- me aviso Mina llena de emoción –Vamos al Crown así veo a Andrew- comento Lita mientras que yo me sentaba erguida y secando la lagrima rápidamente -¿Vámonos chicas?- dijo Amy, tome mis cosas en silencio, parte de mi alegría se fue con Darien ¿Qué estarás haciendo?...

**Cuando pienso en ti**

**Me siento solo **

**Me acostumbre**

**Tanto a tu modo**

**Nada es igual**

**Para decir verdad**

**Cuando pienso en ti**

**Y tu no estas**

Leia una y otra vez lo que inconscientemente le escribí a mi princesa, estaba sentado debajo de un árbol dentro de la universidad, no me podía concentrar en los estudios, la risa de mi Serena me hacia falta, como también sus abrazos, sus besos en fin ella me complementaba, deje con ella mi corazón y mis sueños, la necesitaba como loco, ya eran 4 meses y me faltaban 2 para poder estar a su lado, eran eternos. Miraba otra vez lo que escribí y decidí escribirle una carta, dándole ánimos para que le vaya bien en el instituto, entre líneas le decía cuando la extraño pero ya queda poco para estar juntos y no separarme mas de ella -¡Chiba!- sentí una voz que me saco de mis pensamientos –Con que acá estas, vamos a la biblioteca, los demás nos esperan allá para estudiar mejor- -Al rato los alcanzo- -¿Le escribes a tu novia?- -Si- me sonrío –Nos vemos al rato, tranquilo les diré que estas ocupado- levanto los pulgares y siguió caminando yo en tanto seguí escribiéndole a Serena.

**Sé que volverás amor  
>Sé que volverás amor<br>Sé que volverás lo sé  
>Te quiero junto a mi<strong>

Estaba en el balcón mirando la luna "Se que volverás Darien, lo sé" pensé con todas mis fuerzas ya que hoy mientras comíamos helados Artemis hizo un comentario que me dolió (flashbacks) -¿Qué has sabido de Darien?- me consulto Rei quien noto que mi tristeza era mas grande –Esta bien y que le ha ido excelente en la universidad, que va a volver en 2 meses mas- dije sonriente a ellas no le demostraba como me sentía por dentro, en eso Artemis se sentó al lado de Mina -¿Pero crees que vuelva? Pues por lo que le dijo a Andrew lo querían becar por la tesis que presento por un año mas- -¡Pero que cosas dices Artemis- Mina lo golpeo en la cabeza provocando la risa de todos, en mi la pena era mas aguda mientras que Rei no dejaba de mirarme (fin Flashbacks) –Serena- la voz de Luna se hacia presente en mi habitación, en silencio seguí mirando las estrellas pidiéndole a cada una de ellas que me traigan de vuelta a Darien y que estos meses pasen volando –No estés triste por lo que dijo Artemis- se apoyo en mi, su cabello negro y rizado jugaba con la brisa helada de la noche –Es que lo extraño tanto- gire y la abrace con mis fuerzas –Tranquila, el volverá- -¿y si no lo hace? ¿Y si Artemis tiene razón?- -No hagas caso a Artemis, es un tonto, aun no entiendo por que crees que será así, que Darien se quedará allí- -Es su sueño Luna- el llanto no cesaba –Tranquila prima, llora bota toda esa pena que tienes eso hace bien- dijo mientras me acariciaba mi cabello…

**Un amor así**

**Me da esperanza**

Conversaba con mis compañeros de universidad sobre distintos temas, entre ellos nuestras novias, sentí la necesidad de tenerla pronto a mi lado -¿Cómo es tu novia Chiba? Eres muy reservado con ese tema- me pregunto uno –Serena, la muchacha que lleno mi vida con tantas alegrías y sonrisas, tiene hermosos sueños, un futuro prometedor- -¿Dónde esta ella?- -En Tokio, me esta esperando que vuelva- -Tal vez tenga otros pretendientes- -Puede ser, es una mujer muy linda, pero se que ella siente lo mismo que yo- respondí seguro –Muchachos, Darien esta enamorado y Serena es una mujer muy afortunada- hablo la única mujer del grupo –Yo sé que te esta esperando- dijo sonriente en un murmullo –Si, yo también lo sé- le respondí, pensando en mi dulce niña…

**Un amor así**

**Me da confianza**

Como siempre estábamos en el Clown, bebiendo juegos y conversando de distintas cosas, esta vez nos acompañaron Molly y Kelvin quienes nos hablaban del instituto donde van ellos, de pronto salio el tema de los noviazgos a distancia, ya que Kelvin se ira el próximo año a otra ciudad -¿Y si encuentras otra novia?- -No Molly jamás pasara eso- se defendía el, Amy, Lita, Mina y Rei los miraban y hablaban con ellos, mientras que mis pensamientos estaban con Darien ¿Me extrañara? –Serena- me saco de mis pensamientos Molly –Disculpa ¿Me decías?- -Darien esta en Estados Unidos ¿No tienes miedo que tenga otra novia allá?- -No- respondí seria –Confío en él, sé que volverá me lo prometió- -Pero puede ser que conoció a alguien ya- -Imposible- dije levantándome de la mesa, enojada por lo que me dijeron, pero tenia miedo de que fuera verdad…

**Un amor así **

**No puede darme más**

**Cuando pienso en ti**

**Y tu no estas**

-¿Crees que Serena no tenga a nadie mas?- -Lo creo- -¿Tan seguro?- -Si, seguro- a decir verdad ella es tan obstinada, cuantas veces pensé en Tokio que ella podría tener al chico que quisiera pero de todas maneras estaba a mi lado, diciéndome que me amaría por toda la eternidad –Pero la distancia muchas veces mata las relaciones- -La nuestra no, volveré con ella a su lado ¿Sabes? Cambiemos el tema mejor por que eso a ti no te incumbe- dije decidido y tomando mis apuntes aunque realmente pensaría en mi Serena, no podía pedirle nada, ni siquiera que me espere…

**Se que volverás amor **

**Se que volverás amor**

**Se que volverás lo se **

**Te quiero junto a mí**

Miraba la foto donde estoy con Darien, añoraba esos tiempos la tristeza se hacia presente en mi corazón, pues hace 2 días que no se nada de él –Te extraño- dibujaba con mis dedos un corazón cerca de su rostro, le di un beso y abrace con fuerza el retrato –Por favor regresa- dije con mi voz entre cortada en eso siento que algo cayo en mi cama –Llámalo habla con él- Luna siempre aparecía dándome fuerzas y ánimos –No contesta- -Déjale un mensaje de seguro que te llamara cuando tenga tiempo- me senté en la cama, puse mi mejor sonrisa, aunque el no me viera siempre podía adivinar como estaba solo con mi voz, disque el numero después de unos tonos sonó la grabadora –"Hola, soy Darien en estos momentos no puedo hablar deja un mensaje y te llamare de vuelta"- en eso sonó un pitido –Hola Darien… te hablaba para decirte que te extraño mucho ¿Cuándo volverás a Tokio?... la próxima semana es nuestro aniversario (risita nerviosa y juguetona tan solo para no hacerlo sentir mal… si lo se metí la pata con ese comentario) espero que te este yendo bien en la universidad te amo Tu Serena- corte la llamada, me quede por largos segundos el teléfono –Duerme prima, es lo mejor ya veras como pasa el tiempo, cada vez queda menos para que vuelva- -Tienes razón Luna- me arropo y comenzó a acariciar mis cabellos hasta que me dormí

**Se que volverás amor **

**Se que volverás amor**

**Se que volverás lo se **

**Te quiero junto a mí**

Había pasado una semana sin saber de Darien, lo llamé anoche y la operadora me dijo que el número ya no existe ¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Habrá decidido quedarse en Estados Unidos y no decirme nada? Caminaba en dirección al instituto cuando me encontré con Mina –Serena amiga felicidades- me abrazo en eso aparecieron Lita y Amy quienes también me abrazaron -¿Por qué me felicitan?- -Serena hoy es tu aniversario con Darien- tome mi móvil para ver la fecha, tenían razón –Como siempre Serena tan despistada- comento Rei a mis espaldas que apareció con un pequeño regalo –Tómalo, se que no soy Darien pero no quiero verte triste ¿bueno?- simplemente la abrace y en un murmullo le agradecí por el gesto, caminamos al instituto, la mañana seria larga lo sabia, como loca revisaba cada 5 minutos por si había llegado algún mensaje de Darien, llame a casa por si llego alguna carta pero nada ¿Lo habrá olvidado? Tal vez encontró a alguien, sonó el timbre para almorzar todos salieron rápidamente mientras que yo caía nuevamente en la pena mas grande, quería llorar había perdido a mi amado, por la distancia –Vamos Serena- me tomo Mina del brazo y me llevo a la cafetería, donde almorzamos entre risas, aunque por dentro ya no daba mas, se caía cada vez mas mi corazón echo pedazos, la ultima jornada fue ligera pues el profesor se dedico a hablar de cualquier cosa que no me llamaba la atención, yo simplemente miraba para afuera y luego tome mi cuaderno, uno que tenia escrito tantas cosas para mi Darien, revise mi celular por ultima vez, me alegre había un mensaje, pero mi alegría se esfumo cuando vi que era de Mina "Después de clases nos iremos al Clown" solo moví mi cabeza en señal de afirmación no quería llegar a casa aun…

**Se que volverás amor **

**Se que volverás amor**

**Se que volverás lo se **

**Te quiero junto a mí**

Salía del salón de clases, con la cabeza gacha no quería mirar a las chicas, es mas quería ocultar que mi tristeza era mas fuerte que yo, camine detrás de ellas hasta la salida cuando en eso me estrelle con alguien –Lo siento- dije con mi voz quebrada -¿Serena por que lloras?- me pregunto Mina –Darien… se olvido… de mi- sentí que la persona con quien me estrelle me tenia sujeta del brazo –Discúlpeme debo irme- trate de salir, de que me soltara –Tranquila Serena, tan solo desahógate- -No puedo… simplemente no puedo ¿Y usted no me puede soltar?- En eso levante mi mirada…

**Se que volverás amor **

**Se que volverás amor**

**Se que volverás lo se **

**Te quiero junto a mí**

-No, no puedo soltar a la mujer que amo- dije, jamás me imagine que mi silencio provocara tanto dolor en ella –Darien- dijo llena de emoción y me abrazo con fuerzas –jamás princesita me olvidaría de ti- las chicas se despidieron en silencio y se fueron mientras que yo abrazaba a Serena una vez mas –¿Te quedaras verdad?- -Para siempre si así lo deseas- -Si lo deseo con todo el alma no sabes cuanto me hacías falta- -Lo sé Luna me envío todas las cartas que tu dejabas en tu habitación, princesa si estabas sufriendo por que no me lo dijiste- -Por que al igual que tu, no quería verte sufrir- hice un gesto de extrañeza –Tu compañera me envío las cartas que tu dejabas en tus apuntes- dijo sonriente –Al parecer ambos tuvimos cómplices- -Si- la tome entre mis brazos y le di el mas exquisito de los besos que anhele darle por estos 5 meses, si adelante mi llegada a Tokio solo por estar al lado de la mujer que mas amo –Te tengo una sorpresa- le dije metiendo mi mano en el bolsillo –Pues yo no tengo nada- -Tan solo…- saque la cajita azul de terciopelo y la abrí ante sus ojos celestes tan hermosos –Serena Tsukino, ¿Deseas ser mi esposa para amarte por toda la eternidad y jamas separarnos?- ella simplemente estaba atónita – Si, acepto- -Permítame señorita- tome su mano y lentamente coloque el anillo –Jamas nunca amor me volveré a separar de ti- un beso sello mi promesa


	2. Somos Novios

ACLARACION: aca en Chile se les llama Novios a quienes ya se van a casar (comprometidos para algunos) y a quienes tienen una relacion se les dice Pololos (no se de donde se saco eso pero bueno) por ende esta cancion es cuando formalizan la relacion... Espero sus comentarios y que les guste! 

**SOMOS NOVIOS**

**Somos novios  
>Pues los dos sentimos<br>Mutuo amor profundo  
>Y con eso ya ganamos<br>Lo más grande de este mundo**

La miraba intensamente, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, ya que ella estaba más nerviosa que yo ¿que diría su padre ante la idea de que nos casemos pronto? pero debe entender que yo ya no puedo vivir más sin ella, estos meses fueron insoportables –Tranquila- le decía mientras lentamente tomaba su mano –Pero… ¿Si se opone?- me pregunto con una voz temblorosa –Debemos arriesgarnos, no queda de otra amor- le respondí tanto o más seguro de lo que yo mismo me sentía, no voy a negarlo, el miedo y el nervio también estaba presente en mi, ya que aunque ella es ya mayor de edad, es la niña de papá y yo el simple tirano que quiere robársela de su lado, tendré que convivir con la idea de compartirla con él.  
>Suspiraba, mirando el techo, Kenji mi futuro suegro estaba demorando demasiado en regresar de su trabajo, sabía con anticipación de que vendría a hablar con él, tal vez ya se daría cuenta de que se trataba. Serena se movía de un lado a otro, en eso la abrace –Pase lo que pase te seguiré amando ¿Está bien?- le dije viendo sus ojos, los cuales estaban casi a punto de llorar –Si- en eso tome su mano y bese el anillo que le pedí que no se sacara por nada del mundo a partir de hoy, ya que su padre sabría que mis intensiones son serias al decir que me casaría con su hija. En eso llego, tranquilo y con los ojos llenos de una seriedad que daba miedo mirar, por suerte no era policía si no mi cuerpo protegido por un chaleco antibalas seria un blanco móvil por el resto de mis días, tranquilamente se sentó en un sofá mientras que Serena estaba a su lado yo simplemente me senté enfrente de ellos, Ikuko quien aparecía con una sonrisa cálida y recogedora se sentó al otro lado de mi novia, vi que tapo el anillo a lo que yo simplemente le hice un gesto para que no lo hiciera –Dígame joven, supe que quiere hablar conmigo- Inhale hondo, por momentos parecía que el aire me faltaba en mis pulmones –Señor vengo aquí para pedir la mano de su hija en matrimonio- me lance al vacío antes de cualquier cosa u ocurrencia que podría hacer.<p>

**Nos amamos, nos besamos  
>Como novios nos deseamos<br>Y hasta a veces sin motivo, sin razón  
>Nos enojamos<strong>

Se quedo estático, no emitía opinión alguna, simplemente me lanzaba miradas que se incrustaban en mi -¿Kenji?- de pronto su esposa le hablo, Serena me lanzaba miradas suplicantes, sabía que algo paso - ¿Por qué tanto apuro en casarse?- pregunto de pronto, en eso miro a Serena -¿Acaso estas embarazada?- Salí a la defensa de mi amada –No señor, simplemente ya no puedo vivir sin ella, es el motivo de mi existir, estos meses que estuve lejos de Tokio, yo no podía más que pensar en ella, he respetado a su hija y lo seguiré haciendo- en eso miro a Ikuko quien tenía de la mano a Serena –Por lo que veo mi hija ya decidió, es una mujer adulta, yo simplemente te puedo decir que tienes mi autorización y más que eso muchacho, te llevas a mi hija por lo que te estaré vigilando si la haces sufrir te las veras conmigo- -¡Papá!- dijo Serena en señal de que no me dijera eso –Deja Serena, está bien que me diga eso, pero le aseguro Kenji, que no haré sufrir a su hija por nada del mundo- simplemente se levanto del sofá extendiendo su mano en dirección hacia a mí, acto que imite y estrechamos nuestras manos –Bienvenido a la familia Muchacho- dijo en un tono serio, se podía notar que el habla le estaba costando, un nudo se hacía presente –Darien… su nombre es Darien- dijo Ikuko a sus espaldas –Como sea ya tendré tiempo- en eso Serena se lanza a sus brazos –Gracias papá- en eso sentí que Ikuko dio un aplauso –Por lo visto la familia va a crecer- dijo sonriente pero la cara de mi suegro no era de mucho agrado, Serena iba a caminar a mi lado cuando Kenji interrumpió con una pregunta que nos dejo a todos atónitos -¿Cuándo es la fecha de la boda?- simplemente mire a mi amada quien no entendía el porque de la pregunta -¿Kenji?- le toco el hombro Ikuko a su esposo, tal vez estaba mas sorprendida que nosotros –Pues si, mi hija se casara con este señor, quisiera saber cuando será, para prepararme- dijo en un tono que es difícil de explicar –Pues aun no tenemos una fecha definida- me encogí de hombros -Espero que pronto lo hagan- dijo caminando hacia la mesa donde pronto cenaríamos, vi a Serena quien estaba molesta algo le ocurrió me acerque a su lado -¿Estas bien?- me lanzo una mirada de pocos amigos –Nada, no me ocurre nada- siguió caminando detrás de su madre, mientras que Kenji dejo caer su mano en mi hombro –Es igual a su madre, de pronto se enoja sin motivo, pero lo mejor es que al fin nos dieron un momento a solas- me invito nuevamente a sentarme al sofá, donde el se puso nuevamente serio –Ya no tengo las interrupciones de Serena o de la propia Ikuko para que hablemos mejor este tema- -Pues dígame- dije tranquilo –La verdad, veo que es muy apresurado que tu y mi hija se casen, pero, creo que a ambos no lo pasaron muy bien cuando estuvieron separados, Serena lloraba extrañándote- un nudo en mi garganta se formaba –Créame, para mi no fue fácil estar lejos de ella, yo también sufrí en silencio ya que siempre quise darle alegría a ella, diciendo que estoy bien cuando por dentro la pena era mayor- me sincere, le dije cuanto la extrañe y anhele estar con su hija

**Somos novios  
>Mantenemos un cariño limpio y puro<strong>

-Tienes suerte, no me pareces un chico que debo ahuyentar, me parece que respetas mucho a Serena, saliste a su defensa cuando dije que si estaba embarazada- sonreí, me sentí aliviado ya por lo menos tenia la autorización del padre de la novia -¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?- -3 años- dije cuando en eso el se escandalizo -¡¿3 años? Es decir tu eres el joven que hace un tiempo vino aquí y que Sammy lo encontró mucho mayor para ser el novio de Serena- no quería recordar ese episodio pero que mas da –Si soy yo, en ese entonces estaba estudiando en la Universidad de Tokio- aparecieron Ikuko y Serena, espantadas por el semejante grito que dio Kenji -¿Qué sucede Kenji?- interrogo Ikuko mirándome preocupada –Nada, Ikuko, nada- respondió, mirándome fijamente

**Como todos  
>Procuramos el momento más oscuro<br>Para hablarnos, para darnos  
>El más dulce de los besos<br>Y recordar de qué color son los cerezos  
>Sin hacer más comentarios<br>Somos novios**

Miraba a Darien, quien estaba tranquilo, mucho mas que yo, tal vez mi padre se dio por vencido ante la idea de que me casare con el – Darien, quisiera que saliéramos después de cenar- -Si como tu quieras- me respondió, caminamos hasta la mesa, cenamos con mis padres –Quisiera salir un momento con Serena, prometo cuidarla- vi a mi padre que asintió y mi madre nos acompaño hasta la puerta –Cuídense- cerro la puerta y Darien tomo mi mano para llevarme al auto -¿Quieres ir al parque?- -Si, se ve precioso de noche- condujo hasta llegar a ese lugar, nos bajamos y caminamos por debajo de los cerezos que estaban en flor, los pétalos caían suavemente en eso Darien me abrazo –Somos novios, desde ahora y para siempre- me beso con ternura pero lentamente se abrió paso a la pasión, sus manos caían lentamente por mis hombros, mientras que yo rodeaba su cuello –Te amo- -Y yo a ti- lo abrace fuertemente, al fin estaba tranquila, Darien y yo éramos novios, lo mejor de todo es que mi padre no se oponía ni nada de eso –Solo nos queda elegir la fecha de nuestro matrimonio- suspire –Dijiste que en primavera- me aleje un poco de el -Me gustaría mañana mismo si pudiese- me tomo de la cintura –Pues yo también, me casaría mañana mismo si pudiese, pero, debo terminar el año además creo que el próximo año la facultad de Medicina estará orgullosos de tener entre sus nuevas alumnas a la señora Chiba- -¿Lo dices en serio?- me pregunto sorprendido –Si, postule a Medicina y quede, no soy tan cabeza de chorlito después de todo- -Por eso te amo Serena- volvió a besarme con tanta ternura y feliz de mi mas grande logro –Te ayudare, es mas desde mañana te entregare todos los apuntes y….- simplemente le robe un beso –Soy feliz no puedo mas, siento que mi pecho explotara- dijo extendiendo sus brazos mientras que yo me reía sin parar -¡Serena te amo! ¡Futura Doctora, Futura Señora Chiba, la amo!- grito a los cuatro vientos mientras que yo trataba de cubrir su boca para que no gritase mas

**Siempre novios  
>Sólo novios<br>Somos, somos novios  
>Siempre novios<strong>

****  
>-Eres increíble- le dije cuando al fin dejo de gritar –¿Por qué? ¿Por decir que te amo?- -Si, haces semejante locura en pleno parque- -Espera eso no es todo- tapo mis ojos y me llevo a otro lugar, me guiaba hasta que paramos –Sorpresa- dijo al sacarme las manos de mis ojos, estaba allí nuestra banca, simplemente decorada con flores –Darien….- en eso aparecieron las chicas –Felicitaciones, supimos que ahora son novios y que se casaran- salio Rei dándome un abrazo muy apretado –Y por los gritos que escuchamos quedaste en la facultad, felicidades- dijo Amy le siguieron Lita y Mina quien estaba con la mirada pegada al piso -¿Qué te sucede?- le pregunto Rei -¿Han pensado que ahora se viene algo grande?- dijo ninguna de nosotras comprendió solo Darien –Pues…- -Si deben elegir a sus madrinas- comenzaron una discusión entre las 3 Amy solo las miraba, mientras que yo me quedaba al lado de Darien –Seremos novios por siempre, te lo prometo- -Ya basta de promesas, solo jamás me vuelvas a dejar sola- lo tome de su rostro, mientras que las chicas seguían con su discusión Mi novio y yo nos besábamos…<p> 


	3. Permitame señor

Había llegado a mi departamento después de encontrarme con Kenji y pedir la mano de Serena en matrimonio, me sentía el hombre mas feliz del mundo y completo, ya nada podía borrar mi sonrisa, me tendí en mi cama y me acorde cuando me atreví a bailar con Serena hace 3 años atrás…

**Ella esta con papa y con mama**

**Mas sus ojos azules me miran**

**Y sus labios pequeños suplican**

**Que la invite, la invite a bailar...**

Era un baile, aquellos temáticos, basados en la era de las princesas y príncipes, me vestí lo mas elegante posible, ya que supe que Serena iría con sus padres a ese evento, que ofrecía los Aino. Al entrar todo era realmente basado en los cuentos de hadas, la buscaba con la mirada, fue ahí que la vi, siempre tan bella y con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios, iba del brazo de su padre, quien me pareció un ser intimidante (y hasta hoy lo pienso), del otro brazo iba su madre, una mujer tierna y comprensiva, ambas bellísimas.

Después de la cena comenzó el baile, ya habíamos cruzado varias miradas cómplices y coquetas, mientras que Andrew y Mina levantaban una cuartada para que nos pudiésemos acercar un momento pero era imposible.

**Yo no se si debiera acercarme**

**La podrían quizás castigar**

**Pero nada me hará ya dudar**

**A su lado quiero encontrarme…**

Mina me había comentado como era mi suegro, un hombre estricto pero cariñoso con Serena, ella tan solo me miraba, suplicándome que la sacara a bailar, yo estaba decidido, iba a caminar cuando Andrew me detuvo –Espera… aun no- mire con dirección hacia donde mi princesa, estaba saludando a algunas personas –Si te monta un escándalo, que lo haga con pocas personas- -Pero… - -Hazme caso- solo solté un respiro

-Kenji ¿Qué sucede?- Me pregunto Ikuko -¿Te acuerdas del baile de las Aino?- -Claro que si, Serena se veía preciosa de princesa- -¿Te acuerdas quien la saco a bailar?- ella se quedo en silencio -¿Por qué preguntas papá?- dijo mi esposa, con su tono de voz me dio mas por entendido que si se acordaba.

**Perdone Usted Señor**

**No quisiera molestarle**

**Pero quiero rogarle**

**De su hija solo un baile**

Miraba a aquel muchacho que lo le sacaba los ojos de encima a mi hija, como ella tampoco lo perdía de vista, podría jurar que es el mismo que fue a casa y que Sammy dijo que era muy mayor para Serena, ahora me pregunto por que no traje a mi hijo a la fiesta, el podría decirme con exactitud, si es el o no, de pronto lo vi venir a nuestro lado, se veía que era un buen muchacho, no tenia nada que me hiciera sospechar o alarmar, tan solo era que se acercaba a mi pequeña niña y no lo permitiría –Buenas noches- saludo cortésmente, Ikuko y Serena lo saludaron con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras que yo seguía con el estudio del individuo –Quisiera poder bailar con la bella dama, si usted me lo permite- -Claro ve Ikuko- el muchacho abrió sus ojos de par en par –Discúlpeme, tal vez no me exprese bien- -Oh claro que lo hiciste muchacho, acabas de decir que quieres bailar con la bella dama, supongo que te refieres a mi esposa- -Pues… -Mi hija no muchacho- corte antes de que me dijera algo -¿Por qué no Kenji?- fue un encuentro de miradas con aquel muchachito y de mi esposa, mientras que mi hija solo me imploraba con la mirada –Es muy mayor para que saque a mi hija a bailar- me excusé, pero ese era el principio de todo el asunto

**Perdone Usted Señor**

**Este gran atrevimiento**

**Puede ser que un momento**

**Me decida al casamiento...**

-Disculpe, es tan solo un baile y me he fijado que a su hija no la invitan a bailar- dijo con una voz que transmitía algo mas que seguridad –Jovencito, he dicho que no- -Papá por favor, no seas así- me suplico Serena solo hice que nos fuéramos a otro sector del salón, dejando a aquel muchacho parado en aquel lugar, si quería bailar con alguien que lo hiciera con cualquier otra muchacha que asistió a la fiesta, no con Serena, eso pensé hasta intervención divina de mi esposa

**Piense Usted cuando tuvo mis años**

**Si le hubieran negado el placer**

**De pasar por la vida soñando**

**Y bailar junto a una mujer...**

-¡Kenji Tsukino!- dijo cerca de mi oído, Serena se había ido con su amiga Mina al balcón, vigile al chiquillo -¿Cómo te atreves hacerle eso a tu propia hija?- -Pero…- -¿Recuerdas como sufriste con mi padre?- -Pues si- lo recordé y vaya que lo hice, a comparación de mi, el padre de mi esposa Salio con rifle en mano detrás de mis huesos, prometiéndome dispararme cuando cayera rendido –Entonces… Dejaras a Darien que baile con Serena- -¿Cómo sabes que se llama Darien?- -Mina me lo dijo, son amigos- -No, el es muy mayor para mi niña- -Tu niña ya es una señorita, si se enamora de el déjame decirte que seré la primera en aceptar esa relación, es un chico bueno y además yo creo que mi padre, el abuelo de tu hija, saldrá corriendo detrás de ti nuevamente con un rifle por no querer que su nieta salga con un chico como el- se dio media vuelta y salio caminando no sin antes dejarme caer algo que no sabia –Darien y Serena tienen la misma diferencia de edad que nosotros- para ser un simple amigo mi esposa sabia demasiado.

**Perdone Usted Señor**

**No quisiera molestarle**

**Pero quiero rogarle**

**De su hija solo un baile**

**Perdone Usted Señor**

**Este gran atrevimiento**

**Puede ser que un momento**

**Me decida al casamiento...**

Deje caer mis manos al costado, el señor Kenji es un hombre difícil de convencer, me di media vuelta y me fui al lado de Andrew y Mina –Te lo advertimos- dijeron al unísono –No puede ser tan cerrado el hombre- dije exasperándome –Bienvenido al club de los yernos no deseados- comento Andrew -¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Mina –Experiencia niña… experiencia- -Iré con Serena- comento y luego vi como se la llevo al balcón, el padre y la madre de mi princesa conversaban –Vamos Darien- me llevo a la mesa donde estaba el ponche y los jugos, de mala gana tome uno, tenia la boca seca tras el intento fallido de sacar a mi princesa a bailar. Andrew de pronto puso una cara de espanto y se alejo del lugar ¿Qué rayos? Gire sobre mis tobillos y ahí estaba Kenji Tsukino, con rostro serio, a su lado mi princesa, radiante como siempre, hizo un gesto para que me acercara a su lado –Pídeme otra vez sacar a bailar a Serena… si no mi suegro me matara- dijo en un susurro cerca de mi oído en ese momento no supe si reír o comprender la situación que el hombre estaba pasando –Claro señor- le respondí –Quisiera que me permita un baile con la bella princesa- extendí la mano hacia Serena, ella miro a su padre, tanto o mas confusa que yo por su cambio de opinión –Por supuesto joven- dijo mi princesa tomo mi mano con una sonrisa tan hermosa, comenzó una canción conocida por nosotros, Andrew vio todo y pidió que la tocaran, me sentí completo.

-así me gusta, al parecer mi padre no tendrá intervención en este conflicto- dijo mi esposa cuando llegue a su lado –Nadie dijo que tener una hija es fácil- -Ni tampoco ser un ogro como suegro, deja al pobre muchacho- -Tan solo la cuido- -Serena es muy centrada en esas cosas, además se ve un chico de bien y estudia medicina- -¿Cómo sabes tanto?- -Ya te dije Mina me lo comento- me tuve que tragar mi orgullo, pero recuerdo perfectamente como mi suegro me hizo sufrir para estar a la altura de su hija, también la vi como fue que sufrió por todo eso, mi Ikuko y yo sin querer iba a provocar lo mismo a Serena

**Le agradezco el haber consentido**

**Que sacara a su hija a bailar**

**Es tan grande mi felicidad**

**Que quisiera ya ser, su marido...**

La canción había terminado, vi en los ojitos de Serena la felicidad de bailar –Debo ir a dejarla con su padre princesa- -No… por favor… una mas- -Debo respetarlo, si no como va a aprobar nuestra relación- -Ya sabes lo que dice eres muy mayor para mi- sonrío –Pues parece que a la princesa no le molesta- -Claro que no, con un príncipe como usted imposible- tome su suave mano y la bese –Lastima que no pueda besar sus labios princesa- -Una lastima en verdad- mire que estaba distraído mi suegro bailando con Ikuko cuando un leve roce de mis labios robaron un tierno beso de Serena –¿Estas loco?- -Por ti.. Claro que si- caminamos hasta donde estaba Kenji –Fue un placer en bailar con su hija- -Creo que solo un baile no es suficiente… verdad Kenji- intervino Ikuko –Claro que no, vayan disfruten de la fiesta, pero sin sobrepasarse- me hizo un gesto de que me estaba vigilando –Mi padre… ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer eso?- -Por cuidar a una linda princesa como tu, hasta lo comprendo- -Exageras- -Claro que no- bailábamos sin parar, cada canción lenta y romántica, era como si mi suegro desde entonces aceptara nuestra relación

**Perdone Usted Señor**

**No quisiera molestarle**

**Pero quiero rogarle**

**De su hija solo un baile**

**Perdone Usted Señor**

**Este gran atrevimiento**

**Puede ser que un momento**

**Me decida al casamiento...**

Volví a mirar el techo, Ikuko ya estaba dormida, esta noche mi hija estaba comprometida con su novio de hace 3 años, ellos piensan que nunca supe de esa relación, pero era solo ver el cambio de mi hija, tan ilusionada y feliz que estaba, desde siempre supe que estaban juntos, desde aquel beso en el salón de baile, no dije nada por miedo a la presencia de mi suegro, por que aprendí que lo mas debemos temer, no es a la suegra, si no a ellos, quienes son capaces de salir con rifle en mano y hacerte correr kilómetros por que uno se atrevió a enamorarse de su hija como si al corazón uno lo mandase. Darien es un buen chico, se ve en sus gestos simples pero que llenan de alegría a mi Serena, bueno a estas alturas nuestra Serena, jamás me imagine que me pequeña crecería y se casaría, lo bueno es que el nuevo hijo es un buen tipo.

**Me decida al casamiento...**

Mi suegro, al fin acepto nuestra relación, aunque esa noche cuando le pedí un baile con su hija y le robe un beso me pareció que nos vio, pero jamás dijo nada, tiempo después por Serena me entere de la intervención divina de mi suegra y de la amenaza de que el abuelo se hiciera presente para solucionar el conflicto, pobre corrió huyendo de un rifle, yo pues tengo el chaleco antibalas preparado… tan solo me pregunto Si tuviese una hija ¿Cómo seré como suegro?

**Me decida al casamiento...**


	4. No puedo creer que es verdad

**No puedo creer que es verdad**

**Que tanta felicidad**

**Haya viajado hasta mí**

**Y simplemente aprendí**

**Que el cielo siento alcanzar**

**Pensando que voy a amar**

**Por eso no puedo así**

**Quitar mis ojos de ti.**

El día clave había llegado, me casaba con mi princesa, mi Serena, la cual amo con todo mi corazón, estaba nervioso, pero a la vez feliz, de solo pensar que la tendré para toda la vida a mi lado, aun recuerdo los preparativos de la boda, una tarea que compartimos entre los dos, y eso me encanto, participe en lo que mas podía, desde hoy ella seria mi familia. Mire por la ventana de mi departamento, Tokio se veía en su esplendor, recordaba como fue que la conocí (flashbacks) miraba con atención la joyería de Osa-p algo extraño estaba pasando en ese lugar, cuando de pronto algo cayó en mi cabeza, la autora de ese lanzamiento había dicho una frase -¡Ah! Que se lo lleve el queso- -Oye cabeza de Chorlito fíjate- -Oh Disculpa- en eso abrí el papel -¡30 Puntos!- me fije en la calificación horrorosa que tenia se examen -¡Oye!- me dijo espantada –Me parece que deberías estudiar mas cabeza hueca- mientras bajaba ese horror de examen, me quede deslumbrado por la belleza de esa muchachita que tenia enfrente de mi –No te metas donde no te importa- me quito el papel de mis manos y comenzó a caminar, refunfuñando, a través de mis lentes oscuros la seguí viendo hasta cuando se detuvo, dirigí mi mirada a la joyería (fin flashbacks) me veía en el espejo de mi dormitorio, estaba arreglando la corbata y pensar que el primero en darse cuenta fue Andrew (Flashbacks) –Darien tu a mi no me mientes, somos amigos desde muy niños- me dijo ordenando algunas cosas del club –Pues… ¿A que te refieres?- me hice el desentendido -¡Hola Andrew!- sentí su melodiosa voz retumbando por el club –Hola cabeza de chorlito - -¡Ah! Es el antipático- entre cerro sus ojos y me lanzo una mirada de pocos amigos, me había acostumbrado a eso, es mas me enamore de ella molestándola –Ya sabes a lo que me refiero Darien- respondió mi pregunta –Hablaremos después de eso- -¿Qué le pasa al antipático?- -¡Esta enamorado!- -¡Andrew!- -¿Tú? ¿Enamorado?- me pregunto y luego se coloco a reír –Es que ya me imagino la pobre, como es que puede tener un enamorado como tu- -Serena yo que tú no me reiría mucho- le dijo Andrew - ¿Por qué?- curiosa, algo que me causaba gracia y a mi amigo también –Nada solo decía- -¿Y como es ella?- lo sabia, mire a mi amigo el cual iba a ahorcar –Pues...- -Anda dime- -¿Por qué debo decirle semejantes cosas a una cabeza de chorlito como tú?- ella insistió, en eso me di media vuelta me iba de ese lugar -¿Ya te vas Darien?- -Pues si, debo ir a estudiar- -De veras, mañana tenemos examen- recordó Andrew, abrí la puerta y comencé a caminar, iba doblando la esquina tranquilamente cuando sentí que alguien me agarro del brazo -¿Qué?- -Lo siento no quise asustar- -Serena, tu nunca cambias ¿verdad?- me miro igual como si fuera una niña (fin flashbacks) abrochaba los puños de mi camisa y repasando en voz alta mis votos, aunque a decir verdad ya sabría que me iba poner nervioso y todo lo estudiado se olvidaría, como me sucedió cuando la quise sorprender con un poema, el cual se olvido en algún rincón de mi mente y se dio paso a mi declaración de amor (flashbacks) –Todo esta muy lindo… dime ¿Cuál era la sorpresa?- se me había olvidado por completo –Serena yo quisiera decirte algo- -Soy todo oídos- dijo sonriente –Es mas te agradezco que ya no me digas cabeza de chorlito- pase una mano por su rostro, vi como sus ojos se abrían de par en par -¿Qué sucede Darien?- estaba nerviosa y la abrace

**Tú tienes que perdonar**

**Mi insolencia al mirar,**

**Toda mi culpa lo es**

**Me he enamorado esta vez.**

**Difícil seré insistir,**

**Sin ti no quiero vivir**

**Por eso no puedo así**

**Quitar mis ojos de ti.**

-Serena, tengo que decirte algo muy serio- ella solo se alejo de mi -¿Qué cosa?- caminamos un poco mas y los cerezos dejaban caer sus pétalos delicadamente, respire profundo y me arme de valor –Me he enamorado, como un niño, lo malo es que no se si ella me corresponde- -Ah... ya veo- ella bajo la mirada -¿Qué sucede?- -Nada- levanto su cabeza y sonrío, sus ojos cerrados no me demostraba que estaba bien –Debo irme a casa- -No por favor déjame contarte- -Tengo que estudiar- -Serena….- sabia que no haría eso-Esta bien… esta bien iré a dormir- -Pero déjame contarte- la abrace, necesitaba decírselo –No tienes por que decirme que sucede en tu corazón- vi unas lagrimas en sus ojos -¿Por qué lloras?- -Tonteras- -Creo que somos dos desafortunados en ese tema- -¿Por qué lo dices?- -Yo estoy interesado en una chica y ella de Andrew- -¿De Andrew?- -Si, pero el la ve como una hermana pequeña- -Ya veo- suspiro –A mi me sucede de que, yo estoy interesada en alguien pero no se si él lo este de mi, menos ahora- en eso la tome de los hombros –Olvida a Andrew- -¿Qué?- -El te ve como una hermana pequeña, mientras que yo te amo y eres todo lo que necesito- -Darien…- simplemente me arme de valor y le robe un beso, la abrace a mi, no me respondía pero luego sus labios se abrieron paso a darme el mas dulce de los besos, me aleje, simplemente ella ya sabia de mis sentimientos –Darien, tonto- me quede congelado, ella sentía cosas por Andrew, me di media vuelta, comencé a caminar cuando escuche la frase que me dio mas alegría e ilumino mi vida –Darien tonto… te amo- en eso gire y corrí hasta donde estaba ella, la abrace y gire con ella en mis brazos –Dímelo de nuevo- -¿Qué cosa?- dijo graciosa –Que me amas, yo te amo todos los días un poco mas- -Te amo Darien Chiba, antipático molesto, pero aun así te amo- (fin flashbacks) –Vamos Darien, estamos en la hora- me recordó Andrew, tome la chaqueta y salí del departamento, cada día era la necesidad de ver a mi novia.

Llegamos a la iglesia donde todos los invitados estaban esperándonos, ya no estaba nervioso al contrario, estaba relajado, esperando a la mujer de mi vida, Ikuko y Kenji llegaron a mi lado, me abrazaron e Ikuko se quedo a mi lado, como la buena madre que es, Sammy por su lado esperaba mas ansioso que yo que "su torpe hermana" llegara pronto, aunque ahora estaban las cosas muy distinta entre ellos, pues Serena será Doctora, tendré que ayudarla y yo felizmente lo haré, Sammy ya no la veía igual –Iré a ver adentro- -Esta bien hijo ve- me respondió Ikuko, no podía aguantar las ganas de ver como quedo la iglesia, así que me dispuse a ver, entre un pasillo con rosas, y el altar preciosamente adornado con flores, rosas, calas entre otras que no pude ver, en eso me avisaron que mi novia ya venia –¿Me hace el honor?- le ofrecí mi brazo a Ikuko –Pero encantada- la caminata hasta el altar me recordó el día que caminamos así con Serena para el ensayo (flashbacks) –No puedo, soy muy torpe- dijo frustrada –Tranquila amor, no importa si no sale perfecto, la idea es que llegues al altar a mi lado- -Es que yo quiero que sea perfecto- -Amor, yo no estoy pidiendo eso- me miro a los ojos, era increíble que después de 3 años juntos (a escondidas) aun me sentía intimidado con su mirada -¿De veras?- -Claro amor lo que quiero es que todo salga lindo, no perfecto, quiero que seas tu ese día- suspiro -¿Y si lo arruino?- -No lo harás, Serena entiende, te amo tal cual eres y quiero que esta fiesta sea como tu siempre soñaste- me abrazo y me beso -¿Y si lo intentamos una vez mas?- -Esta bien como guste mi princesa- nuevamente le di la mano, sentí nerviosismo al imaginarme ese momento y comenzamos, al mismo ritmo, la mire una sonrisa cómplice nacía de nuestros labios, lo estábamos haciendo bien –De seguro que ese día mi padre no tendrá la paciencia que tienes tu- -Yo creo que tu padre va a encontrar este pasillo demasiado corto- -Yo lo encontrare eterno- -¿Tacones?- vi que saco de su bolso –Debo ensayar, es lo único que veras algo del traje de novia antes del matrimonio- sonreí ante su ocurrencia pero antes de eso, la tome en mis brazos y la bese tiernamente, mientras que alguien hizo notar su presencia –Ejem- en eso Serena se alejo y vimos de donde venia esa interrupción –así me gustan ver los novios, radiando amor- era el padre que nos haría la ceremonia –Perdón padre- dijo Serena –No se preocupen, amor como el de ustedes no se me muy a menudo, dispuestos a ayudar al otro, a pesar que estén aquí hace mas de 2 horas, disponer que el otro se sienta bien y regalar tiernas sonrisas, apoyarse, es muy lindo eso que ustedes muestran- sonreímos ambos –Ahora yo tomare el lugar del padre de Serena y tu Darien ve al altar, haremos cuando te entreguen a la novia- (fin flashbacks) -¿Cómo esta Darien?- -Muy bien padre- le respondí sonriente, aun tenia a Ikuko a mi lado, con una mano acariciaba mi brazo mientras que yo con la otra la colocaba encima de aquella, estrechando nuestras manos –Ya formas parte de nuestra familia- -Gracias por aceptarme- -De nada- me agache un poco y beso mi frente luego yo la abrazaba, en eso comenzó la marcha nupcial.

**Te quiero mucho**

**Y bien compréndelo.**

**Te quiero mucho**

**Con toda intensidad**

**Te necesito,**

**Te digo la verdad.**

Serena caminaba hermosa, radiante por el pasillo, su vestido blanco simplemente era hermoso, me dejaba ver la preciosa mujer que tendría a mi lado por toda la vida, sonreí cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, llego al altar, Kenji tomo la mano de su hija y me la entrego –La cuidas bien- -Daria mi vida si fuese necesario- tome la mano de Ikuko y se la entregue a Kenji –Te ves hermosa- -Tu te ves muy guapo- bese su frente, mientras que Mina acomodaba el vestido de Serena y Rei llegaba a mi lado para entregarme las argollas, me quede mirando donde estaban (flashbacks) –Las argollas, aprovechemos que estamos en el centro comercial para verlas- -¿Qué no querías verlas en Osa-p?- pregunte, recordándole su decisión -Siempre es bueno tener una segunda opción- dijo risueña -¿Siempre?- -No en todos los casos Darien- camino mas apresurada, en eso tome su brazo –Pues yo no pienso en tener una segunda opción, solo una y esa eres tu, te amo, te necesito conmigo, te prometo que nunca te fallare- -Tonto, yo te amo muchísimo- bese sus labios –Veamos las argollas- -Esta bien- cuando entramos a la joyería a Serena no le gusto ninguna, así que nos fuimos a Osa-p lugar donde había una cantidad de argollas impresionantes –Me gustan estas- me dijo mostrando unas –No me convencen mucho, pero si te gustan- -No quiero alguna que nos guste a ambos- seguimos mirando –Princesa…- al decir así algunas señoras voltearon a vernos, Serena estaba roja como tomate –Di…dime- -Me gustan estas ¿que dices?- -Están preciosas, también me gustan- -¿Las quieren ver?- nos pregunto una vendedora -Si- dijimos al unísono, nos pasaron la argolla de ella –Mira, es preciosa- -Pues si, me gusto mucho- -¿Entonces estas?- -Si, ay no… mira el precio- Serena se preocupaba por ese detalle –Buscaremos otras- se alejo de allí, salio de la joyería y se sentó afuera a esperar que saliera, llegue a su lado -¿Qué sucede?- -El precio es muy elevado, ¿Lo viste?- -Claro que si- ella suspiro -¿Qué te aflige?- -El asunto de las argollas- -Yo lo solucione- me miro confundida -¿Cómo?- le mostré la bolsita que tenia en mis manos –Darien… -me comento sorprendida -Compre las argollas, me parecían lindas además, es algo que a mi princesa le gusta, ya había visto el elevado precio de las argollas comencé a ahorrar hace mucho para este momento- me abrazo y partimos a mi departamento, donde las vio con mas calma (fin flashbacks)

**Te quiero mucho**

**Y pido sin cesar**

**Que no me dejes,**

**Ya que te encontré**

**Y voy a amarte,**

**Siempre quiero amarte.**

habíamos entregado nuestros votos, dijimos el "Si, Acepto" con fervor, cosa que noto el Padre –Si los novios me lo permiten me saldré un poco del libreto acostumbrado de los matrimonios- Serena y yo nos sorprendimos – Adelante padre- dijo mi novia, un ángel que tenia aferrado a mi mano, él solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza y siguió hablando –Hace un tiempo atrás, un joven muchacho llego acá…- ¿lo recordaba? (Flashbacks) -¿Qué sucede hijo?- me pregunto con esa voz tan pausada –Estoy enamorado…- -Pero hijo… ¿Qué te preocupa- se sentó a mi lado –Ella es menor que yo, muchos pensaran que quiero cortarle las alas, cuando solo quiero dejarla volar- -Entiendo, pero tu amor es tan hermoso, se nota en los ojos y gestos que tienes cuando hablas de ella ¿A que le temes?- -A no ser correspondido o que ella se aparte de mi- el solo sonrío –Pues, el amor es algo divino y todo lo puede, cuando te cases recordare estas dudas, para que veas que tenia razón- (fin flashbacks) mire a Serena, ella no me dijo nada solo una sonrisa dulce se dibujaba en su rostro –Días después una dulce muchacha llegaba acá, estaba inquieta y me acerque a ayudarla- desvíe mi mirada a Serena, un dulce color carmín decoraba sus mejillas (flashbacks relatado por el Padre) –¿Que sucede Serena?, te noto inquieta- me senté a su lado, mientras veía que en sus ojos aparecía una lagrima –No puedo mas, es un amor que solo yo se que existe- comento con la voz quebrada –Si quieres desahogarte…- ofrecí –El es mayor que yo, tiene sueños, metas, proyectos que no quiero estancar, además ¿que se fijaría en una niña como yo?- -¿Una niña? Eres una señorita, preocupada por los demás, que ese amor no te dañe, de seguro alguien allá arriba te dará una mano, no creo que las cosas sean tan mal ¿Sabes? Hace unos días un muchacho vino por que esta enamorado- vi que Serena se seco las lagrimas y presto atención –Pero… ¿que tenia de malo ese muchacho?- -Ella es menor que el, temía que los demás dijeran que le corto las alas cuando el solo quiere dejarla volar- -No comprendo…- una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios –Que el quiere que sea libre, para que cumpla sus sueños, el siempre estará a su lado- -Debe sufrir- -Yo creo que están empatados, te digo algo, el amor es mucho mas fuerte, todo supera, ya veras… algún día me encargare que lo recuerdes- (fin flashbacks) y así fue, era increíble que ambos sentíamos lo mismo y nos refugiábamos en un lugar para que nadie se enterara –Cuando supe que la muchacha y el muchacho se casarían me sentí feliz de celebrar esta boda, el amor que Darien y Serena tienen es tan complementario, ambos quieren el bienestar del otro, sin pedir nada a cambio cuando son recompensados cada día- luego llego a nuestro lado –Volviendo a la ceremonia, creo que me queda lo ultimo… Los declaro con la máxima alegría marido y mujer… Darien y Serena que el amor de ustedes perdure por toda la vida- -Por toda la eternidad- dijimos ambos en un murmullo antes de besarnos.

-Aun no lo creo- dijo Serena apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro, íbamos en el auto al lugar donde haríamos la recepción –Tengo una idea- -¿Cuál?- me acerque al chofer y en un murmullo le pedí que nos llevara a un lugar -¿Qué idea loca tienes en mente Darien?- -No sé si es correcto o no pero jamás te he llevado donde mis padres- ella solo me miro y luego me sonrío –Vamos- puso una mano de ella sobre mi hombro –¡Es increíble, que ya este casada con mi Darien!- grito provocando mi risa y mi alegría intensa.

Llegamos a aquel lugar, ayude a mi Serena a bajar del auto, caminamos con el nerviosismo hasta llegar donde estaban mis padres –Ella es mi esposa Serena- ella sonrío, miro su ramo y lo dejo junto a ellos –No se preocupen cuidare muy bien de Darien, el es la persona que mas amo en la vida, desde hoy mi familia y yo estaremos siempre a su lado, dándole el apoyo y amándolo cada día mas con el corazón- me abrazo –Yo creo que deben estar felices- le comente –Pues si, su apuesto y único hijo se caso con una linda muchacha que siempre estará a su lado- me respondió dándome el mas hermoso de los besos, luego de un rato tome su mano y nos fuimos nuevamente al auto, de ahí a la recepción, Serena me sonreía y al fin soltamos ambos un suspiro de alivio, ya atrás quedaron los nervios –Todo fue precioso- le dije besando su frente –Lo se, fui la novia- nos reímos juntos, pasamos por el parque, la refugie en mis brazos viendo por la ventana los cerezos en flor…

**No puedo creer que es verdad,**

**Que tanta felicidad**

**Haya viajado hasta mí**

**Y simplemente aprendí**

**Que el cielo siento alcanzar,**

**Pensando que voy a amar**

**Por eso no puedo así**

**Quitar mis ojos de ti**

Llegamos, un camino con pétalos de rosas nos marcaba donde teníamos que ir, algunas antorchas iluminaban aquel sendero, ella tenia tomada mi mano – ¿Tienes frío?- le pregunte –No amor, estoy bien- unos cuantos pasos mas, los aplausos y vítores se hicieron presente, rápidamente llegaron las chicas con sus novios a abrazar a Serena, tuve que soltar su mano, no quería pero luego la deje, tendría toda la vida para tenerla entre mis brazos. Kenji llego a mi lado –Cuídala bien ¿Eh? Te estaré vigilando- -Kenji- lo regaño Ikuko, insisto debería haber venido con el chaleco antibalas, tal vez se arrepiento de autorizar este matrimonio –Tan solo le decía- se encogió de hombros y luego miro a su mujer luego me miro –De todas maneras, bienvenido a la familia muchacho- el abrazo mas fraterno y doloroso que me dieron durante toda la jornada, sentía sus manos abiertas golpeando una y otra vez mi espalda, definitivo me sentía como Ben Stiller en la Familia de mi esposo, con un suegro como Robert de Niro, tan solo le faltaba el detector de mentiras –Papá- le llamo la atención Serena –Tan solo saludaba a mi nuevo hijo- "hijo" como seria si fuera su enemigo, pensé en un momento, de todas maneras la felicidad que me embargaba no era manchado con nada, abrace a mi Serena cuando el vals de los novios hacia su aparición –No creo que sea verdad amor- le comente a Serena -¿Por qué?- sus ojos azules como el cielo irradiaron una luz la misma que necesite tanto mientras estuve lejos de ella –Es como si un ángel haya decidido, enamorarse, amar y casarse con un simple mortal- -No eres un simple mortal, eres mi Darien- me beso y yo la abrace mas a mi -¿Y tu? ¿Qué sientes amor?- ella solo sonrío –Mas tarde te lo diré- otro beso, vendrían muchísimos mas durante toda la vida, pero hoy mi pecho estaba inflado y con la alegría desbordante…

**Hola! **

**Primera vez que escribo en este Fic un mensaje a quienes lo visitan… las canciones que he utilizado Son: **

**Sé que volverás Nana Mouskouri y Julio Iglesias **

**Somos Novios de Armando Manzanero **

**Permítame Señor de Salvatore Adamo**

**No Puedo quitar mis ojos de ti (te quiero mucho) de Matt Monro **

**Como se han dado cuenta he puesto las originales… Un saludo a Todas y muchas gracias por sus Rw, alertas y demases, de veras me hacen motivarme para seguir adelante… también Kenji lo agradece arrancando se su suegro hahahaha. Saludos cariñosos Nikitha!**


End file.
